


分化 ABO

by superjunioraiy



Category: zsww, 战山为王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superjunioraiy/pseuds/superjunioraiy
Summary: zsww，ABO初次分化
Relationships: zsww - Relationship, 战山为王 - Relationship, 肖战/王一博
Kudos: 61





	分化 ABO

肖战觉得今天的王一博不对劲。如果是平常，肯定会追着自己拌嘴，但今天没有，王一博看起来就像花儿蔫了一般，拍摄时也提不上劲，肖战只能旁敲侧击的提他，不敢直接说他状态不佳，毕竟小朋友也是要面子的

王一博也觉得今天的自己不对劲。大早起床，肚子就疼个不停，像是十斤石子压在上面一般，叫刚落地，却使不上劲，脚一软又跌落在床上，起床气十足的王一博不开心，胜负欲促使他战胜病魔，艰难的起了床

一天的拍摄，王一博有苦不愿说，苦苦撑到了最后，幸好今天的戏不算太难过，都是些文戏，拍得算是顺利。结束拍摄后，王一博感觉肚子似乎已经没有压迫感，可是，身体似乎，有点发热，只能拿着扇子孟得给自己扇风纳凉

回到酒店的王一博已经浑身湿透了，汗水直流，就算开上空调也抑制不住，草草洗了个澡，站在空调下给自己降温

肖战是个体贴温柔的好男人，是剧组公认的结婚配对的好对象，总能细心的观察到对方的不适，就如今天的王一博。拍摄结束，本来想等着王一博一同回酒店，却找不到他的身影，一联想到今天的不对劲，多半是提前回了酒店

肖战站在王一博的门外，一手提着药，一手敲着门，却许久不见有人开门，肖战有些心急，这小朋友，他知道王一博是个不会照顾自己的主儿，要是不吃药，怕是明天的拍摄是病恹恹的

又是几声急促的门铃，肖战听到了房间里脚步凌乱的声响

“战，战哥吗?”

“狗崽崽，开门，给你送药!”

“战哥，我没事，你快回去吧”

门里的明显的不耐烦想要赶人，肖战却也不是一个说赶就走的人，说着生病会耽误拍戏各种理由天花乱坠的迫使王一博打开了门

肖战有些窘迫的看着眼前的人，凌乱的头发，脸颊莫名的红晕，看得肖战喉咙一紧，再加上空气里若隐若现的菠萝椰奶味，肖战大抵是知道了些什么

“药拿去，记得吃”

“知道了，战哥”

王一博的声音沙哑的不行，却又带着淡淡的奶味，药递进门，王一博接过药，刚想关门，却被肖战一把抓过了手腕，王一博一惊，猛地想甩开，却被肖战推进房间

“嗯!”

王一博一声闷哼，被肖战压在了墙上

“战哥!你这是干嘛”

“狗崽崽，你性别是什么”

王一博想起什么，却没敢看肖战。他比正常人分化得要晚，21岁了还没有分化，王一博倒也没觉得有什么，就这么过着呗

肖战凑近王一博的后颈，闻着那似有似无的菠萝椰奶味

“你好香”

王一博被肖战的声音吓得不敢动，不知为何，今天肖战的声音格外的好听，不直觉中，耳尖已经红了个透

“你闻闻，有什么味道”

王一博顺从的闻了闻空气中的味道，醇厚的红茶拿铁味窜如他的鼻腔

“怎么会?”

没有分化的人是闻不出信息素的，王一博僵在肖战怀中，今天不舒服，是因为他要分化了!

艹

王一博暗骂一声，过于对性别不熟悉，他都快搞忘要分化这回事了，王一博向肖战投入求救的目光

“你相信我吗?如果分化成omega，要与我结伴要想清楚哦”

王一博似乎是想都没想就点了点头，肖战在他的同意下，释放出自己的信息素，瞬间，那醇厚的红茶拿铁味充斥了整个房间

“战哥，你慢点，我不舒服”

身体传来的异样感一阵接着一阵，在强大的信息素下，王一博被肖战抱上了床，蜷缩在床上，腹部带来的绞痛十分痛苦，肖战只能抚上他的背，缓和信息素好让王一博好受一些

分化得过程是艰难的，王一博眼前一黑，浑身冒汗，后颈处的腔口更是释放出浓烈的菠萝椰奶味，下腹绞痛过后的暖流，失禁一般的不受控制的泄出

王一博分化成了omega

肖战其实也并没有太好受，王一博分化成omega的那一煞那，排天倒海的信息素撞进自己的鼻腔，勾的自己热流直冲下体，alpha果真是个下体思考的动物啊，肖战苦笑道

“战哥，我难受”

要死不死，刚才还在极力克制自己冲动的想法的肖战，现在倒是被作俑者捅破了窗户纸，太他妈诱惑了，没有之前的沙哑声，反而是软绵绵的奶奶的，带着那么一丝丝情欲的声音叫着自己，谁能忍住啊，这下倒是肖战变沙哑了

“王一博，想好了”

“战哥，帮帮我，下面好多水”

艹，不动不是不是男人，不动不是alpha

肖战二话不说，扒光了王一博的衣服裤子，托着他的臀让他双脚绕着自己，果真是湿透了，床单都满是水痕，小孩软乎乎的脸颊靠着自己的脖子，吐着热气，肖战是一刻也等不了了捏了一把怀里人儿的臀尖，引得王一博呜咽了一声，哼哼唧唧的说着战哥欺负我，战哥捏我屁胡是个坏人的胡话

因为刚分化的身体过于敏感，肖战只要是稍微一碰，怀里的人儿就颤一颤，水儿冒的更多了，肖战也不逗他，只是坏心眼的咬了咬他粉嫩的乳尖，迫使他叫出声，注意力转移了，便朝着那隐蔽的小穴摸去，那已经汁水泛滥，很轻易便能插入三指，有了淫水的润滑，扩张的很顺利，倒是王一博有些羞耻的不敢叫出声

“一博，叫出来”

“唔，不要......”

肖战倒也不催他，三指却越探越深，还使坏的在里面搅弄，引得水声“啧啧”作响，王一博快要是受不住这样的玩弄，有些发狠的咬住肖战的衣服，使自己不要叫出身，却阻止不了喉间抑制不住的喘息声

“哥哥弄得你爽不爽”

“唔唔唔——”

体内使坏的手指比之前更快的搅弄着脆弱的甬道，一些挂不住的淫汁顺着手指滴落到床面上，王一博受不住了，带了些哭腔的叫着肖战慢点，肖战刻意顶弄着肠道，王一博快要有一种要被指奸到高潮的错觉

“叫声哥哥我就饶过你”

“唔，嗯啊——哥哥，啊～哥哥，战哥，饶了我”

肖战轻轻吻住王一博被咬的破了皮的双唇，舌尖有意无意的舔了舔他的唇珠，靠在他的耳边说到

“不可能”

抽出手指，一个火热的，坚硬的巨物磨在被手指肏的有些外翻的穴口，龟头吐出的清液与王一博体内滴落的淫水交织在一起，却又不急着进去，而是托着王一博的臀，让性器的柱身和龟头在卵囊会阴和穴口处反复摩擦，似有似无的微微顶进穴口，又退出，引得王一博好不爽快

“肖战!你到底行不行啊”

“行啊，我特别行”

“那你快点!”

王一博有些愠怒，肖战现在在他心里活像个一个我就蹭蹭不进去的渣男，磨得自己难受得不行身体叫嚣着想要人进来，而作祟的人却迟迟不动，王一博狠了恨心，软着声音道

“哥哥，你快肏进来，弟弟好想要”

行，这招真是个杀人不留手的招式。肖战兔牙一咬，也不磨蹭了，肥硕的龟头顶开湿软的穴口，直捣黄龙

“啊——”

全部没入的瞬间，王一博抱紧了肖战，初次被进入，哪怕是omega还是有些吃不消，硕大的性器顶得王一博有些难受，想要挪动身体，却被肖战握住了腰，王一博的腰很细，穿上古装腰带一带身姿极为好看，肖战爱死了他的腰，虽瘦，肉却紧实，恰到好处的肌肉，摸起来十分称手

“放松些，狗崽崽”

肖战一手环着抱住他的腰叮嘱他夹紧自己，一手却摸到王一博白嫩的臀尖，一掌下去，力度恰好，却因肤色太白而浮上淡淡的红色

“唔嗯!战哥你又打我......”

王一博有些委屈，痛苦的是自己，被打的也是自己，战哥坏

“放松些，你我都不好受”

肖战的确不好受，被夹得有些疼，进也不是退也不是，只能分散他的注意力，不过这方法是好的，一掌下去，臀部的疼痛让本来吸紧的穴肉放松了些，肖战趁着此刻，慢慢挺动腰身，浅浅的顶弄着穴口

“嗯...啊，啊，嗯......”

王一博逐渐适应了这种感觉，手搭在肖战肩头接受这一轮接着一轮的抽插，随着肖战的动作越来越来，体内的淫水被迫挤出体外，又随着动作的加快，交合处的汁水都被磨成了白沫

“战哥，哥，太快了，要，要受不住了，唔嗯......”

肖战停了停，缓下速度，却一次比一次坚定的顶进小穴，像是要把卵蛋也一起撞进去一样，，低头看了两人的交合出，穴口已经被自己折磨得红肿不堪，外圈的嫩肉早已外翻堪堪的裹住自己的性器，看起来脆弱不已

“战哥......我好像要坏掉了,嗯啊......”

“还说你男人不行吗”

“战哥这么记仇啊”

当然啊，男人不能说不行!现在心里暗暗道

“啪啪啪”的肉体拍打声这狭小的空间显得淫靡无比，王一博趴在肖战肩头迎接肖战一轮一轮的撞击，不知道换了多少次姿势，肖战像是永远不会累一样，在自己身上耕耘，不知道被肏射了几次，后来被肏得没力气了，叫也叫不出声了，只能呜咽几声，像一个破布娃娃任肖战摆弄

肖战撞击的越来越深入，直到碰到王一博体内某处柔软的地方，磨着那两片唇肉，引得王一博又是一阵颤抖，有些恐慌的看着肖战

“生殖腔，以后孕育我和你的孩子的地方”

“可不可以不要，我还不想失业......”

肖战倒也没想过要进去，毕竟王一博还年轻，还有很多事要做

“放心，不会进去的”

说罢，吻了吻他的额头。龟头，蹭过腔口，微微破开唇肉，却也没再深入，短暂的停留后，肖战咬住了王一博的后颈，醇厚的红茶拿铁味包裹住王一博全身，一记深顶，肖战释放在他的深处

事后，为了第二天的拍摄，肖战为王一博清理身子，第一次确实是把人折磨惨了，射到后来只能射出稀薄的精水，后穴被肏的红肿外翻，还有些合不拢，射到体内的精液还堵不住的往外流，要不是明天还有拍摄，肖战真想再来几次

“狗崽崽，以后你就是我肖战的人啦”  
王一博也不知听没听到，哼哼唧唧的胡乱应了几声，又昏死过去，肖战宠溺的笑了笑，真是可爱的狗崽崽


End file.
